The Call of Dagomon
by KING-BOB
Summary: Ken never wanted to lose. Ken never wanted to give up control. Ken was going to make the Chosen Children pay... Until another problem arose. AU
1. Default Chapter

A/N: God, this is so old... Basically, I always thought the show went downhill after Ken became "good" and decided to rewrite the second half to my liking. So... yeah. Had I been in charge of 02, this is probably how it would have gone.  
  
Disclaimer: "Fanfiction" is implication enough that I don't own it, I believe...  
  
~Chapter 1  
  
They couldn't hear him. They could just barely see him in the distance, stumbling around in the sand with slumped shoulders and a downcast face. They thought they knew what he was thinking, what he felt, what was right... but in reality, they didn't have a clue. About anything.  
  
He had played the part well. He had convinced them all he was devastated over Wormmon's "death," but in truth... no, he was much more concerned with regaining control of the Digital World. For awhile he'd had it all. He had ruled the world, and then those... those children, those insects... they had somehow taken it from him. But how?  
  
That really was the question. Ken halted, sending sand flying in waves over the tops of his shoes, but he didn't care. He was already covered in the stuff. The wind blew it everywhere, making it stick to his hair and clothing. "No matter."  
  
There was no sense in worrying over how it had been done, there were so many factors to consider. Was it the usage of the digimentals? Or was Chimeramon simply not strong enough? Or...  
  
...had it really been Wormmon?  
  
This possibility brought about a new flood of questions, and Ken just wanted to stop thinking about it. He was always thinking about something. For once, all he wanted to do was stop, relax a little and maybe come up with a new plan after he was done resting. Sometimes he just wanted to stop doing everything he was supposed to do and scream, or break something, or just do something so he wasn't "perfect" anymore...  
  
But now wasn't the time for that.  
  
His knees now dug into the sand as his feet had done a few moments before, his clawed fingers making a strange and desperate pattern as he gripped the small specks of rock. Doing it was useless; it all left him anyway... just like the Kaiser had left him, and everything else...  
  
Ken looked up with a start. He was beginning to sound melodramatic, and that was the last thing he wanted. That was something those asinine Chosen Children would do; not him. He would deal with his problems like a sensible person would, instead of just sitting around and whining about it.  
  
He stood again, his head hidden by a veil of indigo hair as he continued to stare at the ground. A bitter smirk began to twist his face cruelly as the setting sun warmed his back, and his breath came in slow, deep gasps as he tried to become calm. He desperately wanted to laugh as he fought the urge to cry.  
  
In the end, he allowed a noise to leave his lips. To him the sound conveyed hilarity, insane-sounding giggles which carried all the way to the Chosen Children. But to them, the only sound that could be heard across the far stretches of sand was a tortured-sounding sob...  
  
~*~ Thanks for reading! Please, tell me what you think because I'm kind of nervous about this. I've got some more chapters planned, but I won't post them if everyone thinks this sucks. Also, if I should continue, what couples do you want? I've got a few in mind but I'd like to hear what you guys think first. I had originally planned to write this without any couples, but I get the feeling no one's going to want to read this if I don't put any in, so I'm letting you all decide! Oh, and constructive criticism is always welcome ^_^ In fact, I'd really appreciate it! 


	2. Daisuke

Hi again! First, I want to thank you all for reviewing this. I had honestly not anticipated so many reviews! And no, maybe five isn't a very big number to you, but it's still more than I was expecting! Again, thank you!  
  
I probably should have stated this in the author's note last chapter, since it seems a few of you didn't catch it in the summary: this story is completely AU. This stands for Alternate Universe; it means that things aren't going to be going according to the show. If Ken seems too evil I'm extremely sorry, because he's only going to get worse as the story progresses (and I personally didn't think he was too bad last chapter anyway... he was mostly feeling sorry for himself!). This isn't the same Ken from the second half of 02! He will seem OOC because, in this alternate telling of the story, Ken was never infected by dark spores or anything like that. He became evil all on his own. (Or, as it has been called in the past, he did not become a Swedish sheep). Whether he redeems himself or not in this story I won't say... but he might. ^_^ It just won't be such an abrupt change as it was on the show.  
  
As for Millenniumon, I was thinking about doing something with him and I know the entire story behind him and Ken and Ryo and all that. However, I've never played the games, so I don't really want to delve into that. Again, this is AU, so if things are different that's why. While Dagomon is in the title, I will tell you that he's not going to be the main villain in the end. Neither Black War Greymon or Malo Myotismon/Belial Vamdemon will be in this, so it doesn't matter if Ken's still the emperor or not (however, Ken has been defeated, just like he was in the show. He's currently trying to regain power, but there's no guarantee that he will). On that note, I tend to use the Japanese names rather than the American ones. I'm sorry if that's confusing, but it's really easy to look them up, or you can e-mail me if you're so inclined.  
  
Also, since no one had an opinion about couples, I'm going to take the advice given and not write any, as I originally intended.  
  
I hope I've cleared everything up, and I hope you all are still interested in reading this. I just remember, several years ago when I was first watching 02, how disappointed I was as the show progressed after the Digimon Kaiser's defeat, and so I decided to write this. I personally like it better, but you guys may not. I'm more than happy to take constructive criticism, especially if I have incorrect or inconsistent information (I haven't seen the show in years, and I never really got into the card game), but please don't flame me if you don't like how I've changed something. I can't stop you, but I'm warning you now that I'm likely to get extremely ticked if someone is rude to me for no reason. But generally I'm a pretty nice person ^^  
  
That said, this chapter is more from Daisuke's POV. He's one of my favorite characters and I don't think he gets enough credit most of the time. It's a fairly short chapter, as the next few will be, but we're slowly getting to the good stuff ^_^ I hope you like it, despite the lack of action! This is one of the few chapters that actually follows some of the events from the show.  
  
~Chapter 2  
  
"Ichijouji should help us."  
  
Miyako stared at the holder of courage and friendship with undisguised shock. "You think what?"  
  
Daisuke frowned, and in his frustration clenched and unclenched his fists slowly, with a beat similar to that of a pulsating heart. His fingers dug painfully into the soft flesh, but still he continued the cycle, only registering the pain somewhere in the very back of his mind. "Ichijouji should help us," he repeated slowly, deliberately. "He is responsible for the mess the Digital World is in, right?"  
  
"Exactly!" Miyako exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. "We can't trust him!"  
  
"I trust him," Daisuke said firmly. "Didn't you see him? He's changed! No one can stay the same after losing someone like that, not even the Digimon Kaiser!"  
  
Miyako sat down again. "Daisuke..."  
  
"What? Are you going to tell me I'm stupid or something?" he shouted. "Well, you know, I'm sick of it. I may not be as smart as you or Koushiro or even Ichijouji, but I'm not stupid. I see things, and I know this. He should help, and he won't turn his back on us."  
  
Miyako stared at Daisuke for a long time, her mouth open slightly in both guilt and surprise. "I never thought you were stupid, Daisuke," she finally said. "I just... You believe this so strongly, and I don't want to see you hurt..."  
  
Daisuke snorted. "You mean when I find out I'm wrong?"  
  
Miyako winced, but said nothing.  
  
No one said anything for a long time, the room completely silent as Hikari stood, walking slowly over to Daisuke. "She's not trying to say you're wrong, you know," she murmured gently, reaching out to grasp his arm. "She's just trying to help."  
  
Daisuke shoved her off, glaring slightly. "Then what is she trying to say?"  
  
Hikari suddenly found herself at a loss for words, much as Miyako had a few moments before. Daisuke, of all people, had just pushed her away? "Maybe you should think about this," she murmured hastily.  
  
"I have thought about this!" Daisuke exploded, throwing his hands up to emphasize. He looked livid, his eyes glowing with a sort of fanatic gleam, his expression confident and sure, when suddenly he changed. His posture drooped and he looked towards his friends, his expression revealing a deep sadness. "I really thought you would all be more supportive," he finished, somewhat lamely.  
  
"Daisuke, the Digimon Kaiser terrorized countless numbers of digimon, and he didn't even care!" Iori shouted, rising from his chair with clenched fists. "People like that don't just change the minute they say they have!"  
  
Silence. The only sound which could be heard in the room was the low humming from the rows of computers, so shocked were the others at Iori's unusual outburst. Then, "Fine," Daisuke muttered. "Be that way. I'll do this on my own."  
  
With that said, Daisuke stormed out of the computer lab with Chibimon in tow.  
  
"You haven't said anything at all this entire time, Takeru," Hikari said, mostly to break the uncomfortable silence which had fallen upon the group. "What do you think?"  
  
The basketball player stood off to the side with his arms around Patamon, head cocked as if thinking. He straightened at the sound of Hikari's voice and gave the others a small smile.  
  
"I agree with him," he murmured, and followed Daisuke.  
  
~  
  
So, that's where we are from the Chosen Children's perspective on things. The next chapter will focus on Ken again, but I thought it was important to look at Daisuke's side too. Plus, it ties in with the next chapter. It's kind of short like this is, and I'll try to get it posted soon. Again, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you all continue to do so! ^_^ 


	3. And have you come to lecture me as well?

AN: Wow, I am so sorry. I meant to have this chapter out last week, but my little sister had a dance competition and I was dragged along to Cincinatti -_-;; So... this is a bit later than I had intended for it to be.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it, for those of you who did. I feel really bad about the Milleniumon thing... Um, I'm making no promises, but if someone has a really good website with info they want to rec, I might consider making him the final villain... might. But if I don't know anything about him there's no way I'm going to attempt to write him in. That's just insane.  
  
...however, I think Lavos, The Time Apocalypse was really the only one who was upset about that, and he sounded so disgusted with me I doubt he's still reading this... uum, I'm sorry!! I had no idea it would be such a big deal.  
  
And now for the chapter. It's obviously based off the show- again- but this is the last one for awhile. Probably the last one ever, but I can't exactly guarantee that since I don't have this all written out yet ^^;; So, I hope you enjoy it! It's in Ken's POV again.  
  
~Chapter 3.  
  
They had wanted him to join them. The idiots, the insects, those good- for-nothing Chosen Children had wanted him, the Digimon Kaiser, to switch sides and join them! But then again, they already thought he had turned from evil, the fools!  
  
Two of them, Motomiya and Takaishi, had approached him about a week after the... well, what he liked to refer to as the "Chimeramon Incident." From that, it wasn't exactly obvious what had happened, who had stopped listening to whom, who had been betrayed, who had been stripped of their power and left with nothing, and the like. He wanted, no, needed it to remain that way. The wounds to his pride were still fresh, and stung when his mind sought to torment him with the memories of his... of his... failure...  
  
"Ichijouji?" his main rival, Motomiya, had begun, approaching him as he stood looking at a nearby body of water. "I was... well, all of us, really... we were wondering if you wanted to help us rebuild the Digital World?"  
  
From the corner of his eye, Ken could make out a blonde head, bedecked with an absolutely retarded-looking fishing hat which was, in turn, topped with an even more retarded-looking ball of digital fluff. The two creatures, quite obviously Takaishi and his lame-excuse for a digimon partner, Patamon, were standing some distance above them, the boy's arms dangling from the railing that separated him from the conversation below. Despite that, Ken knew he was listening to every word, just the same.  
  
"I'm no longer welcome in the Digital World," Ken replied abruptly in a clipped tone, but wore a rather wounded expression to appear as if the information was painful to him. "I went back there to get Wormmon, because you said he would be there, but when I got there... they taunted me, and... and said so many things..." He blinked his eyes rapidly and his breath hitched, looking to the world as if he were about ready to cry.  
  
Motomiya snorted. "What were you expecting, a 'welcome back' party with gifts and a giant cake?" The boy clapped a hand to his mouth as if to stop the words from leaving, even though it was already much too late. "I mean- Sorry," he mumbled hastily, just as a frustrated groan was sounded from above. "Hey!" the boy shouted in response. "If you're so worried up there, why don't ya just come down here and help me?" Soon enough, Ken found himself facing not only Motomiya, but Takaishi as well.  
  
"Have you also come here to lecture me?" Ken asked disdainfully. To his surprise, and slight horror, Takaishi only grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Nope," the blonde replied. "We're only here because we believe you're really sorry for what you've done, and we thought you might want to help us rebuild things... you know, to make up for everything?"  
  
Ken couldn't believe his ears, but instead of laughing hysterically like he wanted to do, he managed to keep up his façade and shook his head ever so slightly. "I want to thank you for you concern," he began, "but I don't think this will work out. You two may have forgiven me, but I doubt your teammates have. Otherwise they would be here with you, wouldn't they?"  
  
Both Motomiya and Takaishi were silent, the former also sporting a slightly guilty expression: a dead giveaway Ken was correct. He couldn't stop a slight smile from ruining his somber expression, but neither of the two boys seemed to notice. Ken sighed. "I wouldn't want to be the cause of any strife amidst your numbers, so I will be taking my leave," he murmured and turned to walk away.  
  
"You would do well to forget about me. The support of you two alone will not be a very warm welcome back to the Digital World, and I don't think any of us will be able to accomplish much when we have an entire world to fight off."  
  
And with that said, the Digimon Kaiser left the two boys standing in a mixture of both embarrassment and shock.  
  
~  
  
Thanks for reading!! Please review and let me know how you liked it. Things will start to get really interesting in the next chapter, so I hope you'll read it! 


End file.
